Out of This Halloween
by Denell
Summary: Alex usually doesn't go to dances, but the HALLOWEEN one might be her thing. But she's got a few problems to overcome, can she surpass them and have the time of her life? Maybe meet a boy? NALEX. WOWP/ACS/CR. Inspired by Out of This World - JB.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Out of This Halloween

**Author:** Denell aka Eden

**Category:** WOWP/CR Crossover?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Not WOWP, Not CR, unfortunately. I'd have one hell of a halloween if I did.

**A/N:** Hey! I'm so lame. I haven't even written a second chapter to my first fanfic Something's Been Missing. But this is more of a Halloween Themed fanfic, so I thought it'd be better if I got it down now. It won't be long. It's like a .. Cinderella/WOWP/CR crossover and it was also inspired by Out of This World – Jonas Brothers and an episode of HM. NALEX.

___________________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

Alex usually wasn't into lame dances and school events. But for something like the annual Halloween Dance, she just might make an exception. Uno problemito, she needs a babysitter for her little brother on that night. Okay.. so there's more than one problem. She doesn't have a costume as well. Can Alex manage to scrap up the perfect costume last minute, now that her powers have been taken away temporarily? Can she get away with sneaking out of her house? And, Can she find the perfect guy?

___________________________________________________________________

_Soo..? What did ya think? Review and the first chapter will be up tonight. _

_If I have time, I'll make a trailer. _

**AND IF YOU LIKE SMUT, READ MY FRIEND UTTERLYRANDOM [ KENDRAS] FANFIC.**

H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 5 1 0 5 8 4 / 1 / A l e x s _ C o n n e c t I o n


	2. 1: A Grounded Cinderella

**Title:** Out of This Halloween

**Author:** Denell aka Eden

**Category:** WOWP/CR Crossover?

**Disclaimer:** Haaa. I wish I owned WOWP and CR. Unfortunately for me, I do not.

**Grounded Cinderella**

"ALEX!" A squeal came from across the hall of Waverly High.

Alex Russo, the curly brunette turned away from her locker to see her bubbly best friend.

"Hey Harper..." She eyed her friend up and down. _What wacky outfit does she have on now?_

"Do you liiike?" Harper beamed as she gestured up and down.

Harper had truly outdone herself this time. She wore a bright yellow teeshirt, and a skirt made of pineapple skins. She had a .. pineapple on her head and little pineapple earrings to match. A bright array of Pineapple pins were dotted all over her shirt.

"It's so ..." Alex paused then gave her a sarcastic smile. "You. It's so you." She quickly turned back to her locker and dug through the mess of old lunches, disheveled clothes, and torn up books to find the stuff she needed for Spanish.

"Thanks!" Harper chirped. She thrust a flyer in Alex's face. "Are you going?"

"To what? The lame dance?" Alex retorted as she slammed her locker shut and leaned back, scanning the hallways for Dean.

"NO! Not just another lame school dance. The _Halloween_ Dance." Harper corrected her, putting an emphasis on the word Halloween. She poked the word on the flimsy piece of orange paper. "As in, we can dress up in any abnormal, supernatural thing we want and not look like losers!"

Alex grabbed the slip of paper from her friends hand and read through it slowly. " .. Dance of the Dead ... Friday ... 7 o'clock ..." She gave it back to Harper and shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really have an costume. And Gigi's probably going to be there. Dressed up as a royal bitch again."

"Forget about Gigi. And just do that thing you do... manipulate people for money!" Harper replied brightly, nodding. The Pineapple almost falling off her head.

"I did that yesterday .. but .. I have ways of getting a costume." Alex smirked, she stared at Dean as he rounded the corners by her locker. He gave her a wink with a mouthing of 'Hey Russo'.

Harper followed her stare. "Moriardi's going."

"My house. 5 o'clock. Be there with your costume." Alex stated as double-checked her lock and stalked after Dean down the halls.

______________________

"NAATE!" A feeble cry echoed through the Gray's mansion.

A tired looking Nate stumbled into the hall, almost running into his oldest brother, Jason.

"Yea?"

"Where were you!? I had something to tell you!" Jason's brows furrowed as he scowled.

"In my room." Nate replied blatantly as Shane came up behind Jason. "What did you want?"

"Shane wanted me to tell you something..." Jason faded off, scratching his head thoughtfully. He lost his train of thought and began wondering how many types of birds there were.

Shane rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed. "I can't trust you with one simple thing, Jason. Nate, we're doing some concert in a couple of days. Waverly High, Halloween Night. They offered to pay us really well."

"Oh. Okay, sure. I was going to spend the night with Miley." Nate sighed, he hadn't spent any time with his girlfriend in ages. You only get so tired of phone relationships.

"You can invite her to come...?" Jason fell back into the conversation, with an idea. He beamed, so proud of himself.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day, Jason." Shane laughed haughtily as he left.

Nate pulled out his phone and went back to the privacy of his room, leaving Jason .. thinking by himself in the hall.

______________________

Alex dropped her backpack on her bed and left her room, shutting the door behind her. She crept down the hall and peeked downstairs making absolute sure that the house was empty. When she was satisfied she walked down and into the lair.

She almost tripped over an object in the door, but stubbed her toe instead. "Stupid Justin and his .. Wizball .. trophies." She kicked the trophy and it landed through her father's precious magical armoir and shattered the glass.

"Must fix that later." Alex noted as she jumped up onto the stool and opened the iWiz. She clicked the Worldwide Wiz Web icon and began typing away. She clicked the url bar and typed in one of her favourite sites, witchever21 . C o m. Her eyes lit up as she browsed through the various costume ideas. "Ooh, Cruella DeVil, Cinderella? Ew no. Mikayla the Popstar Wig? No thanks..." Half an hour passed by and she was too immersed into her online shopping to hear the front door open.

She didn't notice until she heard footsteps right outside the lair door and by that time it was too late. The door swung open and she froze, staring at who walked through. Her father.

Jerry stared at her for a second, then at the iWiz, then at his precious broken family heirloom. His eyes widened and he lifted his fingers, quickly turning to her. " Whajakabada ... habada... haaaa .. ALEX!"

"Hi Daddy." Alex flinched putting on her daddy's little innocent girl smile.

"ALEX! Why are you on the worldwide wiz web? And what happened to my drawer! It was passed down from your Great grandfather Merlin!" Jerry was turning a deep shade of red.

"Dad, why are you accusing me? It could've been anyone else." Alex rolled her eyes. She turned back to her iWiz.

"Haa! There's a bigger chance of Turkey tasting good with ketchup! It's you, Alex. You have to learn to take responsibility. So until then, I'm going to have to enforce the strictest punishment in the magical world ..." He paused before lifting his hands dramatically.

"Dad. What in the world are you ---"

"Enforcium Temporium Magicus Hiatus!" A bright flash of blue light bolted from inside Alex's body and flowed through the air towards him.

"What was that?!" Alex flipped her hair into it's normal perfect shape and lifted an eyebrow.

"I just temporarily took away your powers ..." And before she knew it he swept up her iWiz. "And your iWiz too. So for now you're completely mortal. A mortal stuck at home. It's school, sub shop, or home. Do what the humans do, learn some responsibility. One month, Alex!"

He was still red as he left the room juggling the iWiz in his arms. Alex groaned as she pulled her sidekick from her pocket. She flipped it open about to text Harper about the injustice going on in her house.

Jerry quickly walked back in. "And your mother and I are attending an old high school reunion friday. We need someone to babysit Max and Justin is going to be on a Wizball tournament. I think you're old enough. Just don't kill him."

Alex nodded, but suddenly realized something. Her eyes widened as she whined. "But dad! That's the ... fine. Never mind. Okay, daddy." She sighed as he left the room but began to type a message.

_Harper. Can't go on Friday. Grounded and I have to babysit Max. Aah! -Alex_

_____________________________________________________

_So? What did you think. I know it's Halloween now, but I'm going to be updating this fanfic_

_several times today. So the Halloween part of the fic is complete. :) Hope you liked_

_it. Ha ha. I had to look up what Jerry said when he was mad._

**AND IF YOU LIKE REALLY GOOD NALEX FANFICS READ MY FRIEND UtterlyRandom's fanfic!**

H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 5 1 0 5 8 4 / 1 / A l e x s _ C o n n e c t I o n


	3. 2: Harpers Costume

**Title:** Out of This Halloween

**Author:** Denell aka Eden

**Category:** WOWP/CR Crossover?

**Disclaimer:** Puhleeze, I only wish I did. But.. I don't.

**A/N: **Ack, I'm really sorry. Just pretend it's still Halloween? This chapter is really short, but I'm working on the actually dance chapter right now. I thought I'd stay in during Halloween, but it turns out I didn't. Whoopeey, So as I munch on the rest of my candy, I present you with this chapter. Oh, And I'm still working on the trailer. I'm really sloow.

**Harper's Costume**

An hour later and Nate was still faithfully by his phones side, waiting for a reply from Miley.

Then came the sudden tune of 'See You Again' her latest hit single. He giggled before he opened it up.

_School dance? Sounds lame, no thanks Natey. Are you breaking our date? :Z_

_*miss miley*_

Nate scowled before his thumbs began their speedy reply.

_It's not lame. It sounds fun. W/E. & I'm doing this for the band. I'll phone you later babe._

_[nIcK J iS oFf tHe cHaIn]_

He turned off his phone and chucked it onto his bed before standing up. Sometimes.. he was just tired. Tired of Miley and her self-centered ways, tired of her constant squeals, tired of her cancellations, and tired of her BS. But there was always something about her .. something about her that he couldn't dare to walk away from. And he didn't know what it was, but he seemed to be powerless to it at the moment.

______________________

Alex pressed talk on her cell. "Alex here, Talk or I'll hang up."

"Alex, you have to come. I've already planned out the whole evening. Plus Francis is going to be there, he's so dreamy. And I'm going to need a wing woman." Harper didn't even start with the 'hello', and she sounded fairly worried.

"Well too bad. I can't do anything about it. I broke my dad's dresser and he found out and did that thing he does. 'Whajakabada .. habadaa.. haa.. ALEX' And bam, I'm grounded. Plus, he assigned me babysitting duty, Max. " Alex groaned as she adjusted the phone in her ear. She swung her legs wildly behind her as she flipped over on her bed, staring at her ceiling fan.

"Just dump him off at the movie theatre. Ice Varks: The Sequel is playing."

"Oh, I don't have a costume either so... I don't know." Alex muffled a yawn. She pointed to her closet and muttered a quiet spell. The clothes hovered off the ground and sorted through themselves.

"Uhmm.. I have an idea. I can make you one." Harper replied, fairly mischievious sounding.

"Uhm, Sure. What's the costume gonna be?"

"It's a surprise. You'll have to see. Anyways, I better get to work on it. Talk to you later, Lex." Click. Alex secretly prayed that the costume wasn't that dorky, but of course .. SHE was Alex Russo! She could pull anything off. If she could pull of Skeleton Legs, she was pretty sure she could pull off one of Harpers kooky creations.

____________________________


	4. 3: And She Fell Into My Arms

**Title:** Out of This Halloween

**Author:** Denell aka Eden

**Category:** WOWP/CR

**Disclaimer:** Nope! The only thing I own right at this moment is a sleepy pair of eyes. I kind of own the plot, but it's been inspired by so many things. Cinderella, A Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, Halloween [durr!], and Out of This World - Jonas Brothers.

**She Ran into a Star, And She Fell Into My Arms**

"Alex! We're leaving now!" Theresa bellowed at the foot of the trendy metal winding staircase. She heard a scuffle of steps upstairs and a loud thud. "Alex, Come down, NOW!"

Alex casually slid down the thin banister and jumped off at the end. She gave her mother a devious grin before jumping onto the couch. Her father emerged from the lair in a tuxedo that looked like it was going to bust anytime soon.

Connie clicked her toungue disapprovingly. "Jerry, Just because we're going to our High School Reunion doesn't mean you HAVE to wear the suit you had in High School."

"It still fits like a glove, sweetie." Jerry argued, fussing around with his tie.

Alex snorted at the remark her father made as she whipped out her sidekick.

_You're coming over soon, right? - Alex_

She punched in send and waited impatiently to get a signal. When it did, she slipped it back into her pocket.

"Alex, you better not be texting a boy." Jerry warned from across the room. Theresa rolled her eyes as she rushed over to him and re-did his tie. "Give her some trust, Jerry."

"Thank you, mom." Alex glared over at her father. Oh yes, it burned.

Alex felt her sidekick vibrate and flipped it open.

_Yea, I'll be there in .. 15 minutes. See you soon. Lylas._

_HARPAAAAA 3_

Alex smiled before she slid it shut and snuck it back into her pocket. Max wandered into the room looking slightly disorientated. "Max.. what have you been doing?"

"Explosives.. Skittles.. Gingerale.. Cats.. Don't ask." He moaned as he flopped down beside her and buried his grimy face into a plush pillow.

"Okay, then." She chuckled quietly.

"Okay, you two. Will be going now. Be good, okay?" Jerry helped his wife into her jacket, and she leaned over to peck the two on their foreheads.

"Remember, We'll be back at twelve. Sharp. No leaving the house. Don't get into trouble guys." Their father warned before disappearing out the slightly ajar door.

"Bye Daddy." Alex waved innocently before slamming the door. She turned and leaned her back on it, sighed. "Max, make yourself a sandwich. I'm gonna be in my room, studying. Don't bother me.. I'll be going at it all night." She ordered before bounding up the stairs into the safety of her room.

______________________

"Hey Harper .. what are you?" Alex helped her friend through the window, raising her curious eyebrow.

"A Chicken, duh. I've got your costume in the bag." She huffed as she made it through, gesturing at the bag in her hand. "Who's home?"

"Max. I told him I was studying though. I figured it was easier, plus, I save money." Alex reasoned as she grabbed the bag from Harper's hands. She opened the bag and peeked in. "Harper ... what is it?"

"Try it on." Harper crossed her arms and smiled.

Alex smiled weakly as she skeptically took the bag into her walk-in closet. She came out five minutes later. The costume fit perfectly. She was blue, she had a huge forehead, and she was an alien. "I'm an ... Alien?"

"Yup, and .. the final touch." Harper pulled a headset from her bag and slipped it around the small curves of Alex head. It wrapped around perfectly. "Speak." Came her one word command.

"Dean is totally going to think I look like a loser tonight, not that I don't love the costume Harper." Her voice came out slightly higher and strained. "Whoa.. cool." She giggled. She switched it off to save it for later, it would crack some people up.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU HAD SOMETHING PLANNED! YOU NEVER STUDY!" A shrill accusation came from the doorway. Both the girls snapped their heads to see Max pointing at the two of them.

Alex thought quickly. "Pfftt. Maxi, this is a dream. This isn't even real. You're dreaming again. Once you step outside, you'll find yourself in Ice Cream Land..."

"Hey! I know what you're trying to do. Look, I'm awake!" Max grabbed a fair amount of skin and squeezed it tightly. He yelped in pain. "Ow. You guys are going to the High school Halloween dance. You're going to break the rules."

"Damn." Alex swore under her breath. "What'll it take for you to keep your mouth shut?"

"Bring me. There's nothing to do here, anyways, I've never been to a high school dance. I swear, I'll stay out of your hair the whole night." Max sat on the edge of the bed, staring up at the both of them.

"Absolutely Positively No ---" She felt Harper grab her arm and pull her closer. "Alex, Just say yes. It'll feel like he's not even there."

Alex sighed. "Fine. You can come, but you need a costume. And we're leaving in 5, so hurry up."

Max nodded like an excited puppy and bolted out of the room to find a costume. Alex turned back to face Harper. "Are you sure I look okay?"

"You look fine, Alex. Maybe Dean will ask you to dance." Harper smiled cheekily, fixing her tail.

Alex snorted as she rolled her eyes. "Sure, Are you ready to fly? Leave to the coop?"

______________________

Nate stared up at the cloudy sky, it seemed as if the stars were hiding that night, hiding from everybody. He sighed as he pulled his phone from his pocket. Zip-o, Zilcho, Zero messages. Miley was obviously still mad. He slid it back into his pocket and glanced out the window once more. They pulled into the back lot of a tall school. The school seemed to loom over them. It appeared to be an average looking school. Nothing special, nothing more. He really didn't care, bu t he kinda wished the night would go by quickly.

"Ready to rock, rock, rock?" Shane jumped out of the SUV, followed by Jason, and then Nate.

"Let's bring the house down !" Jason sang enthousiastically. He passed a guitar to Nate.

"You mean, 'Bring the School down'?" Nate corrected him, laughing to himself. Jason was so entertaining.

"That too." Jason smiled sweetly as he locked up the trunk of the car. He followed their bodygaurd up a complicated flight of stairs and into the backstage area of the gym/auditorium. They set up, and just as Nate went up to the microphone to sing, he checked his watch. 7:45. 15 more minutes till people were going to be admitted in. And 45 till they were going to play.

______________________

"Come on, Max. Finish your slice of pizza. It's 8 already." Alex scolded and he picked up his pace. 30 seconds and it was gone. "I'm ready."

"Finally, Maximan." Alex's eyes studied his costume once more. He was wearing a tight shirt with an M, leggings, a cape, and a pair of briefs over his leggings. She chuckled once more before turning to Harper. "Ready?"

Harper nodded as she reached for her bag on the ground. 10 more minutes of 'I need to go to the bathrooms' and last-minute items and they were out the door.

______________________

Alex looked up at the sky as she stepped off the subway. It was cloudy, too bad. Sometimes, if you looked hard enough, and if it was clear, you could see stars. Not tonight. She checked behind her to make sure Max was following. The trio received more than a dozen stairs as they maneuvered through the walks and up the stairs. They slipped into the darkness of the few blocks that was on their way to the school. Alex felt a small well of excitement inside of her. "Harper, Who's playing?"

Harper looked up from her chicken feet. "I'm not sure. It's a surprise, but they said whoever it was, was going to be reaaal good and that they were pretty famous."

"Oh, hopefully, It's someone good." Alex mumbled as she stared down at the sidewalk. They were silent as they walked the next block. Well, except for Max who was trying to construct a theme song by humming a few notes.

".. SHOOT!" Harper yelled suddenly. She quickly turned to Alex. "We forgot to buy tickets!"

Alex shrugged as if it were no problem. "We'll just sneak in the back. They have a door that leads to walkway up on the stage. I've been there a couple times with Dean."

Harper smiled as she shook her head. "Naughty, naughty." Alex giggled, thinking of Dean, as they neared the school. They spotted the lighted entrance and Alex 'shh'ed them as she led them to the back door. She pulled a bobby pin from Harper's hair and jammed it into the lock. The door swung open. Harper and Max stared at her with mouths and eyes wide open.

Alex smiled proudly. "It's always been a talent."

"Psst, Alex. I think someone's over there." Harper pointed behind them.

"Shiz, I think it's Mr. Star, he patrols the grounds. Come in then." She pulled Harper and Max in and they slammed the door shut. "This way." They ran into a dark hall, at the end was a door, with light flooding through the cracks. Alex pushed it open, and held her breath. She could hear the crowd of people through the curtains.

"Alex, I think he's behind us!" Harper screeched as she ran to catch up with them.

_ _ _

"5 minutes bro. Get a drink or go to the bathroom, we won't be able to do that when we start playing." Shane advised Nate, as he tapped the microphone.

"Sure." Nate nodded as he walked over to the wall. He heard a shuffle coming from somewhere, but he couldn't pinpoint where. His bladder wasn't calling for attention, so he went to get a drink.

_ _ _

"This way!" Alex breathed quickly as she pointed to the other side of the wall. There was a set of stairs that led to the ground, and in between was a walkway suspended in mid air. She sprinted to get to the other side.

"Alex, hurry!" Harper squealed as she pushed her friend forward, urging her to go faster. She didn't want to get caught. Instead she pushed Alex a little bit too hard, she pushed her into the rail. Harper's mouth formed an 'o' as she heard the wooden rail make a loud 'creak' sound before wobbling dangerously. Before she knew what was going on she heard a loud, "ALEX!" coming from Max's mouth. It seemed to go into slow motion as the rail split in half and gave way to Alex. Alex screamed in fear.

_ _ _

Nate heard a little boy scream, "Alex!" from what seemed to be above. He looked up quickly and spotted a blue screaming blob falling towards the ground. After that it all seemed to go by quickly, as if it were a blur. All he could remember was Shane shouting, "NAAAAAATE!" behind him and stretching his arms out reflexively.

________________________________

_So , I'm going to end it there! I'm sorry for the long wait.  
I hope the chapter is okay, I thought it should be ended here, plus it's_

_5:14 am here, And I really need sleep. I'll be posting more later today, hopefully._

_:]_

_Oh, and if you're looking to read some more fanfictions, try my Camp Rock one_

_called 'Something's Been Missing' or you could try my friend [Kendra]'s stories._

**CLICK!**

h t t p : / / f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ u t t e r l y r a n d o m


	5. Authors Note

I really hate when I get an alert for a story and then I figure out it's an

Author's note. So, pretty much, I hate myself right now. xD

But, Wow. I was going through notifications and alerts and someone reviewed

this not too long ago and it just hit me that this wasn't done. I'm completely sorry.

This will be updated soon, I'm just trying to wrap up **Meeting Dolly**.

But if you guys could, could you view my trailer for Out Of This Halloween?

http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v=ulEA1ottf_A

I never got to post it and it was my first video made with Sony Vegas. :]

Oh and don't forget to review my friend UtterlyRandom's fanfictions!

They are so awesome, just like her.

So, there you go. Check back on my page for updates. I have a bulletin section,

and feel free to PM me. But please don't review this note? When I do post the chapter it means

you won't get to review. Much thanks! **=D **


End file.
